Lets say Houkiboshi
by Blue0Diavolos
Summary: Un amor inocente entre dos niños cambiara su mundo y el de otros, enfrentandose a duras situaciones de la vida, de la marudez a la niñes, juntos todos...
1. Chapter 1

_**Lets**__** say "**__**Houkiboshi**__**"**_

_Letters for a friend_

Mi nombre es Cloud…Es como decir nube en ingles, Tengo 5 años, Estoy en el Preescolar "Wonderful Paradise", también esta mi mejor amiga Tifa, ella es muy bonita¡La quiero mucho! Bueno, ejim, ejim, Vivo con mi mama en una casita en Ni…Nibelheim, un pueblito muy bonito¡Soy el vecino de Tifa!, Vivo muy feliz con mi mama, no se mucho de mi papa, pero mi mama es como ambos para mi, la quiero mucho¡he! Si alguien esta leyendo esto díganle a tifa que lo siento pero quiero mas a mi mama que a ella, pero que la quiero ¿¿He??

-_Cloud Strife, __Preescolar__ "__Wonderful Paradise"_

Buenos Días..Llevo 6 años de vida¿Descripción? Cabello Castaño Claro, ojos verdes, tez blanca, y entre otras cosas…Mi mama se llama Ifalna¡La mujer mas hermosa del mundo!, Mi papa, Gast¡El hombre mas inteligente del mundo¿He? No he dicho como me llamo…Jeje, Aeris, me llamo Aeris, estoy en 1ro de la Primaria "Eternal Heaven", Que por cierto, también es secundaria, preparatoria, etc, es un escuela muy bonita, Conozco a un niño que se llama Zack, es muy simpático, También conozco a otro…Sephiroth, a veces le suelo hablar, lo veo muy solo, espero ser su amiga…

-Aeris Gainsborough, Nivel Primaria, 1ro B, "Eternal Heaven".

….Sephiroth….Edad Desconocida…Primaria "Eternal Heaven"….¿Familiares?...Mi madre Lucrecia, y mi padre adoptivo Vincent Valentine, me gustan los deportes y las materias, soy el primer lugar en mi clase, ya tengo beca para la secundaria…Aunque faltan algunos años para ella, los adultos tienen grandes expectativas de mi futuro, eso me abruma un poco…Hm…Pero a quien le importa…Yo solo quiero ser yo mismo…Tener tan solo un amigo…Espero que se me sea permitido…

-Sephiroth, Nivel Primaria, "Eternal Heaven"

Ohayo, mi nombre es….¡Yuffie Kisaragi! Soy una súper ladrona de almuerzos PROFESIONAL, nadie me puede ganar, jiji¿¡Me han oído¡Soy la nueva "Bully", jajajaja, me pondrán en MTV y seré famosa!, Pasando de tema, vengo de Wutai, el lugar mas hermosa que en sus vidas verán¡Visítenlo tontos! Es lo mejor de lo mejor…Mas información, Guardería #2 "Magic Kingdom"

-Yuffie Kisaragi, Kínder #2 "Magic Kingdom"

…Tifa…Tifa…Lo…Lock…hart…Del Presescolar "Wonderful Paradise"…Etto…No se que decir…Etto…Ettoo…A si, me gusta Cloud, el es muy lindo, No se lo digan a nadie ¿ok? El es callado pero se que por dentro es ¡Fantástico! Me gustaría que me hiciera caso…Pero…Solo seremos amigos, se que no le gusto y nunca, nunca romperé nuestra amistad por un amor joven…

-Tifa Lockhart, Preescolar "Wonderful Paradise"

Una oficina elegante, en un escritorio había cartas de niños inocentes, que le mandaban cartas al jefe del Ministro Escolar, al lado del escritorio había una mujer de treinta años, su asistente, ella miraba a un hombre mayor rubio que leía las cartas de los niños burlonamente.

-Señor Cid…¿Ha terminado de leer las cartas de los niños?-Le pregunto la mujer de treinta años con lentes y coleta, viendo a su jefe que dejo caer las cartas al escritorio.

Cid-Los niños de ahora, ponen sus sentimientos a personas que no conocen, hacen lo que hacen con una orden, no necesitan mas, confían en ellos…Son inocentes, puros, son niños, solo niños-Suspiro el hombre con una mirada burlona en el rostro.

-…¿Los usara para el proyecto señor?-Le pregunto curiosa ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima al hombre que vestía un traje formal azul marino y que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

Cid-Obviamente Shera-Sacando un cigarrillo le da una mirada severa a la mujer que se queda paralizada y nerviosa.

Shera-P-Perdóneme jefe!!-Hace una reverencia la secretaria de traje formal de falta color azul marino, tenia los ojos de cristal.

Cid-Levantate, das lastima…-Suspira hondo y les da una ultima revisada y entonces allá otra carta en el suelo que no había visto antes-Shera..

Shera-¡Si jefe!-Se levanta y mira a su jefe

Cid-Me habías dicho que estas cartas eran las únicas que nos llegaron…-Señalando las cartas de Cloud y los demás

Shera-¡Si, estoy completamente segura!, revise la correspondencia 5 veces-Respondió muy segura sonriendo

Cid-¡Explícame esto!-Levanta la carta molesto y aun con el cigarro en la boca, empieza a gritar a la mujer-¡Incompetente, estúpida, olvidaste esta carta!

Shera-Aww…Perdóneme jefecito…Perdonemeee-Hizo otra reverencia casi al borde de un infarto-No me di cuenta que faltaba esa carta, discúlpeme, por favor!

Cid-Ya olvídalo, por suerte no falto otra…-Se sentó y leyó la carta, levanto su ceja y junto todas las cartas y le hizo una seña a su secretaria-Quiero que reúnas a estos niños en la escuela privada "Lost Eden"-Le indico inhalando un poco de ese cigarro que tanto quería…Mas que a su secretaria…

Ella obedeció, salió como flecha de la oficina del Ministro ha arreglar todo para que esos niños a no mas tardar a la mañana siguiente, se reunieran en una de las mejores y mas estrictas-Y con mas polémica- que se puede allar en estos tiempos, ella no entendía las intenciones de su jefe, lo único que sabia era que tenia entre manos un proyecto de juntar diferentes escuelas representadas por diferentes alumnos, para demostrar cual era la mejor y así los niños desarrollar sus conocimientos y llegar a tener una beca para la universidad, el sueño de cualquier persona….Lost Eden, la llave a una buena educación…Puedes tener asegurado un buen futuro allí…Pero no se te asegura salir mentalmente bien de ese lugar…

**Nota de la autora: Corto si, interesante**** No se…Lo que ****se**** es que será largo, tratare de concentrarme en adelantar algunas cosas…Pero me tardare en actualizar algunas…Estoy un poco atareada y poco inspirada, esto fue un impulso de inspiración…No se…Dos días me tome a hacer este pedacito…Por favor, dejen comentarios, no solo de ese típico de "****Siguele****" Si no, unos de aliento o que les gusto mas o que desean ver, eso va también para mis demás fan ****fic**** ok**

**Characters****by****Square****Enix**

**Based in Final Fantasy VII**

**Story**

**By**

**Jessicku!**


	2. Our Destiny

_Our__Destiny_

Eran las ocho de la noche en Midgar, hacia mucho frio, en verdad mucho frio, veía por el espejo del auto como niños se refugiaban del frio ante un barril con fuego, como gente corría hacia su hogar, algunos reían y otros no, no era un panorama muy alegre, pero era el que se tenia, volví mi cabeza al interior del auto y vi a una niña pequeña de pelo castaño a mi lado, era la hija del profesor Gast y la señora Ifalna, ambos muy buenas personas, lo han sido conmigo, son compañeros de trabajo de mi madre Lucrecia.

Estábamos en el auto rojo de mi "padre" Vincent Valentine, el conducía, la señora Ifalna estaba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras yo y la pequeña estábamos atrás, íbamos a una escuela "Lost eden", nos citaron a ir, me extraño mucho que nos citaran a mi y a la niña, si no me equivoco, Lost Eden es una prestigiosa escuela, estricta, muy estricta si, pero si salías de hay, podrías estar en las mejores universidades del planeta, impresionante si, seguro no, la escuela era conocida por sus formas anti morales de enseñar, era un honor ser invitado a formar parte de ella…En la antigüedad, todos admiraban a las familias que quedaban en aquella escuela pero ahora, todos te miran con pena al salen que estabas en aquella "escuela".

-Sephiroth-Una vocecita sonó en mis oídos al instante, era la pequeña castaña, se volteo a verme con los ojos abiertos

-….-Solo la voltea a ver, no le dije nada, parpadee y ella hizo lo mismo, luego me dedico una sonrisa y volví a parpadear sin entender.

-Te llamas Sephiroth ¿verdad?-Pregunto ella y empezó a mover las piernas

-Correcto, ese es mi nombre-No le tome importancia y volví a mirar fuera del auto, no me gusta mucho hablar con niños mas pequeños que yo, especialmente si son niñas.

-¿Y tu sabes el mío?-Volvió a preguntar sin dejar de verme, eso me ponía nervioso, ella ni se lo imaginaba

-Claro que no, es la primera vez que te veo…-Volví mis ojos a verla y arqueo las cejas y dejo de sonreír, parecía molesta, yo solo me le quede viendo mas incomodo.

…

Silencio, ella continuaba viéndome de la misma forma y yo me ponía aun mas nervioso, no dejaba de mirarme, estaba igual de molesta y yo no entiendo nada…

-¿¡Que quieres?!-Solté dejando de ver la ventana y viéndola a ella, ya estaba harto, no soporto que la gente me mire de ese modo-¿¡No sabes que me estas molestando?!-Continúe molesto y sin contenerme

-Sephiroth….-Dijo severo Vincent conduciendo e Ifalna se me quedo viendo algo decepcionada y oí que le susurro al conductor "Te lo dije…."

Pero no fue lo único que oí, escuche unos sollozos a mi lado, deje de ver a Valentine y vi a la niña, ya no estaba molesta ni contenta, estaba triste y derramaba lagrimillas y se empezó a sobar los ojos para quitárselas

-Niña, cálmate…Cálmate…-Empecé a tratar de calmarla pero oí como el auto se detuvo

-Llegamos-Afirmo Valentine y se bajo, abrió la puerta trasera y cargo a la pequeña que seguía llorando, me sentí culpable por hacerla llorar, ella no me había echo nada

-Sephiroth-Bajo Ifalna y me abrió la puerta-Perdona a Aerith, es un poco sensible…-Me dijo sonriendo con dulzura-Pero por favor, no le hables mas así…¿si?-Al decir eso a mi se me erizo la piel, Ifalna era una persona que yo respetaba mucho y que ella me dijera eso me avergonzaba

-Si….Perdóneme Señorita Ifalna- Baje del auto e hice una reverencia en forma de disculpa

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer…-Camino hacia Valentine y recogió a su pequeña, le acaricio el pelo y camino a la entrada de la escuela, seguido de Valentine que me dedico una mirada desaprobatoria

No le hice mucho caso por que estaba viendo la escuela, era enorme…Hasta tenia una torre del reloj, tenia varios pisos y secciones divididas entre aulas de clase y otra que eran las habitaciones de los alumnos de grados superiores, también alcance a ver una area de juegos, me quede impresionado por todo aquello, regrese al mundo real y vi como la señora Ifalna soltó a la pequeña y la dejo ir a la area de juegos.

-Sephiroth-Valentine me grito-Quédate con Aerith, cuídala mientras nosotros hablamos con el director-Me indico sin poner oponerme y ambos entraron a la escuela, yo me quede hay parado, para luego dirigirme con la pequeña

….

Silencio

La pequeña no me hablaba, seguía sollozando columpiándose mientras que yo estaba en una banca cercana repasando cada detalle de le pequeña, no es que sea pervertido pero, era bella, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, tez blanca, delicada, tenia puesto una chamarra rosa, una falda morada, unos "leggins" rosas, una bufanda roja, botitas rojas, tenia el pelo suelto, lo tenia algo largo…me estaba perdiendo entre los rizos, me estaba mareando¿Cómo alguien tiene tanto pelo?

Aunque lo acepto, yo también tengo mucho pelo, pelo largo y plateado, tengo ojos azules, llevaba en ese momento pantalón negro, botas cafés, chaqueta azul marino, no llevaba bufanda aunque debería, tenia frio pero sabia disimular bien.

En ese momento vi como la niña me miro un momento y volteo la mirada, me levante y camine hacia ella, esta corrió y se escondió detrás de un árbol, reí burlón y la perseguí, ya no corrió, me detuve un momento y tome algo, me acerque a ella y me hinque, le entregue una rosa.

-Perdona por gritarte…-Le dije viéndola tratando de sonreír-Aerith

-Sabes mi nombre-Abrió sorprendida sus ojos y dejo de llorar, se limpio las lagrimas

-Claro…-Sonreí y arque las cejas-¿Era en parte por lo que llorabas?

-Pues si…Una vez oí que si una persona no sabe tu nombre, significa que no le importas-Dejo de sobarse y se sentó, dándole vueltas a la florecita

-Pero…Como te dije, es la primera vez que te veo-Suspire-Pero que no sepa tu nombre no significa que me valgas…Me agradas-Dije sonrosado

-¿Enserio?-Parpadeo sorprendida y contenta la pequeña

-Claro…¿Me perdonas?-Sonreí dulcemente sin dejar de verla

-Solo con dos condiciones-Rio inocentemente viéndome

-Dime pequeña Aerith¿Cuáles son esas condiciones?...-Le pregunte curioso

….

….

….

Estábamos en el auto rojo de mi padre Valentine, el parecía intranquilo e Ifalna preocupada, nos habían dicho que nos habían elegido para ir a Lost Eden, ellos habían dicho que lo pensarían, temían por nuestra seguridad, Aerith no sabia a lo que se referían, pero yo si, insistí en que nos dejaran ir.

-No sephiroth, es contra su propia salud mental y física-Dijo rotundamente mi "padre"

-¡Pero ya me se cuidan solo!-Voltee a ver a aerith que no me dejaba de ver confundida-¡Yo cuidaría de Aerith con mi vida!- Insistí aun mas

-Dije que no Sephiroth, no me harás cambiar de opinión…-Continuo con lo mismo Valentine, me tenia hasta la coronilla con sus "No"

-¿¡Y que opina mi madre?!-Rugí-¿¡Lo que piense ella no importa o que?!

-¡No me hables así!-Rugió el también aun conduciendo- Si los dejamos, los internaran, y no sabemos que locos hay en ese lugar

-¡Nos servirá para nuestro futuro!-Me maree del coraje que estaba haciendo pero no me iba a rendir, era nuestro futuro

-Vincent, Sephiroth, dejen de gritar por favor-Dijo tranquilamente Ifalna-Escucha Sephiroth, no podemos dejarlos por ahora en ese lugar…Pero nos dieron un limite de tiempo de dos años…Así que no tienes que ponerte así, es aun pronto, tenemos de reserva como respaldo lost eden, pero, Lucrecia estaría de acuerdo con la decisión, pero aun así, lo consultaremos…

Me tranquilice un poco y mi "padre" igual, el viaje continuo tranquilo, abrase por los hombros a Aerith, así estaba bien, de todos modos, ella y yo estamos en la misma escuela, estaríamos juntos…Gracias….Gracias Dios….Escuchaste mis suplicas y las pusiste en una persona…Gracias…

….

"Las dos condiciones son….Darme mi primer beso…Y ser siempre mi novio….Mi guardian"….


	3. Tragedies and Cloud's

-No llores Aerith…-La consolaba un niño de pelo plateado, mientras ambos veían como los cuerpos de los padres de la castaña eran cremados en un enorme horno, la niña ya iba en 5to año de primaria, el chico ya estaba en su adolescencia.

Así es…Los padres de Aerith han muerto…Y mi madre ha enfermado….

_Tragedies and Cloud's_

Han pasado ya tres años desde nuestra visita a la escuela "Lost Eden", las cosas no fueron muy bien desde entonces, mi madre contrajo una rara enfermedad, le debilita los órganos internos, pronto se les serán inútiles…Mi padre ha estado muy ocupado en su trabajo, casi ya no lo veo, pero eso no me importa, hasta me alegra, pero se que el también se siente mal por la enfermedad de mi madre….En cuanto a los padres de Aerith, eran seguidos por una compañía para que entregaran un proyecto para crear una bomba nuclear, murieron en una persecución, eran perseguidos por una camioneta negra y…En una curva...

-Ma…Mama!!-La niña fue directo al horno, era tan grande como para una familia completa-¡No me dejes mama!...Mama….¡Papa! ¡Despierta papa!-Gritaba ella llorando como una loca, golpeando la ventanilla del horno, donde se veía el fuego consumiendo a sus padres.

-¡Aléjate de hay! Es peligroso!-Sephiroth la tomo de los hombros y la alejo del horno, los presentes la miraron con pena, Sephiroth echo un vistazo a la gente, y vio que su padre no estaba presente….

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame Sephiroth!-Forjeteo la pequeña derramando lagrimas-Sep…Sephiroth…-Rompió en llanto chillando y dejando de intentar librarse de el- ¡Están muertos!...Mis papas..¡ESTÁN MUERTOS!-Grito ya con toda la cara húmeda llena de lagrimas agrias.

-Aerith…Cálmate…-La soltó y la abrazo por el cuello tratando de tranquilizarla-Estoy contigo recuerdas….Tranquilízate…No te dejare-La abraza un poco mas fuerte.

-W…w…-No se calmo, y aun llorando, susurro un ultimo adiós a sus padres…

Los dos niños vieron el fuego arder, mientras toda la gente empezó a irse, murmurando mirando a los dos niños abrazados, pero a ellos no les importo, no les importo lo que pensaran de ellos, era un momento triste, uno para llorar, para estar unidos.

Así estuvieron durante algunas horas, hasta que les pidieron que se fueran por que iban a cerrar, tuvieron de salir al frio, no había alguien que los llevara a "casa", solo les quedaba esperar o irse a la casa de Vincent y Sephiroth, optaron por la segunda opción.

Silencio

Nadie hablaba mientras caminaban entre el frio, sephiroth solo oía como Aerith se secaba las lagrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta silenciosamente, el sentía coraje por no poder hacer nada por ella, la quería mucho y no le gustaba verla triste o enojada, tenia que acabar con ese silencio.

-Oye…-Empezó a balbucear pero no pudo terminar por que se hallaron ante un niño rubio con una florecita en la mano, el frunció el seño al ver al chico sonrojado.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-Dijo el rubio dándole la florecita a Aerith, estaba avergonzado y nervioso ante la presencia de Sephiroth.

"¿Quién se cree ese tipo para venir a decirle eso a Aerith ha?!"-Pensó sephiroth aguantando la ira, solo veía al rubio.

-Claro-Contesto la castaña entre avergonzada, triste y sorprendida, no se dio cuenta de la expresión de tristeza que había aparecido en su compañero.

"Son solo palabras inocentes….No sabe lo que dice…Cálmate Sephiroth"-Pensó de nuevo el, aun mas enojado

-¿Enserio?-Sonrió el rubio sonrojado, viendo a la pequeña

-Claro!-Respondió ella disimulando la tristeza que sentía por la muerte de sus padres, no quería herir al niño por su culpa.

-Entonces…-Le arrebata la flor y la tira al piso pisándola-Perdóname pero era una broma-Sonrió burlonamente y se fue corriendo hacia la bolita de amigos que lo habían retado a hacer lo que hizo, se alejo con ellas con una sonrisa triste y culpable.

-¿He?...-Se arrodillo y recogió los petalos de la pobre flor-Sephiroth-Aguanto las ganas de llorar otra vez, no entendía la crueldad hacia esa pobre flor y el por que de su broma pesada

-Si?-Respondió el confundido y molesto por lo que acababa de pasar, Quien fuera que el fuese, lo haría pagar por su broma hacia su niña

-¿Recuerdas mis condiciones?-Le pregunto con los pétalos en la mano con el tallo, se levanto con los ojos húmedos, pero aun sonriendo, no comprendía a la gente, ese día, no era su día.

-Claro…-Le contesto algo avergonzado, aun recordaba ese día con cariño, fue debajo de un árbol, donde le dio la primera probada a esos dulces labios inocentes, desde ese día los labios de el pedían mas jugo de esos labios.

-Esas condiciones….Son absolutas…Por favor…No dejes que un niño me enamore…-Le dijo al fin abrazándolo con dulzura, ese día necesitaba la compañía de alguien, no quería estar sola..

-….-Le correspondió el abrazo y luego se bajo un poco para tomarle sus labios por segunda vez, tal vez ambos eran tan pequeños como para entender, que estaban en un terreno peligroso donde aun que fuera un inocente amor, tan joven e inocente, era mal visto por los demás..Como por el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos que los observaba desde un auto rojo al final de la esquina, el derramaba lagrimas entre tristeza e ira, en parte por lo que hacia su "hijo"….Y por la perdida de su esposa….

**Nota de la autora: Este fue algo corto y raro (Y confuso en la narrativa)…Peeero, aquí esta, espero que les allá gustado, dejen rewiuws y opiniones!!!**

**Pronto la siguiente parte**

"**Inside you"**


	4. Inside you

Un hombre de ojos rojos y cabello negro se mantenía parado delante de su auto al final de una esquina, viendo como su pequeño besaba con fulgor a una inocente niña, no sabia si correr o ir con su hijo y llevárselo lejos, pero lo que hizo fue diferente, encendió el motor de su auto rojo sangre y empezó a conducir sin un rumbo fijo, solo quería irse de ese lugar, tal vez estaba huyendo…

**Lets say Houkiboshi**

Chapter IV

_Inside you_

Mientras conducía por las calles, las lagrimas le derramaban por el rostro, sentía rabia y tristeza, ira por lo que había echo su hijo, por que había besado a una niña, de unos padres que apenas habían muerto ese mismo día, el empezó a pensar lo peor de su hijo…Y triste, por la muerte de su querida esposa, Lucrecia.

Su amada había estado enferma desde hacia mucho tiempo, el siempre había estado junto a ella, para el ella era todo, cuando supo lo de su enfermedad se le partió el corazón, ¿Qué enfermedad era? Cáncer, el la puso en un tratamiento para intentar sanarla, pero era en secreto ya que Lucrecia no deseaba que Sephiroth supiera d e la enfermedad de ella, lo único que le dijo a su hijo era que su madre estaba muy enferma, pero nunca le dio mas explicaciones, sabia que su hijo le guardaba mucho rencor por siempre ser tan duro con el, pero para el era lo correcto, el pensaba que así demostraba su amor, por que aunque el chico no lo supiera, Vincent lo quería tanto como a Lucrecia.

Por eso el se sentía traicionado en ese momento, pensó que lo había educado bien, viendo como su hijo se besuqueaba con una niña…Le parecía bizarro, se llevaban edad y Sephiroth aun no era suficiente maduro para tener un amor, quería instruirle en tomar las decisiones correctas en su vida, no quería que se fuera rápido, deseaba que disfrutara su vida, en vez de andar preocupándose por mantener una familia a los 19 años.

Detuvo el auto, se quito las lagrimas de los ojos, y bajo la cabeza poniéndola sobre el volante, suspiro hondo y trato de tranquilizarse para pensar con claridad, pero la ira y la tristeza lo empezaban a dominar, no sabia que hacer o como ver a los ojos a sephiroth, ¿Cómo llego a tanto? ¿Y si llego a mas? No paraba de preguntarse y varias imágenes le vinieron a su cabeza, apretó los dientes y levanto la cabeza con los ojos cerrados tratando de volver a la paz.

-Lucrecia…Dame fuerza…-Susurro Vincent mientras inhalaba y exhalaba , se sentía abrumado por todo lo sucedido, era uno de esos días malos, muy malos, tratando de tranquilizarse, puso la cabeza en la cabecera del asiento y suspiro, buscando entre sus recuerdos un momento feliz.

--Flash Back—

Era un bello parque, lleno de flores y arboles, tenia juegos para niños, y había muchos de ellos jugando, Vincent se encontraba parado al lado de un columpio donde estaba sentada una mujer de pelo castaño, ambos sonreían viendo a un pequeño de apenas un año jugando con una pelota.

-Vincent…-Hablo la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios viendo a su pequeño-Lo he pensado Vincent

-¿Hm?-Volteo a verla el hombre con un rostro algo confuso, pero enseguida volteo la mirada viendo al pequeño, una sonrisa tierna se dibujo en su rostro-No tienes que aceptar por obligación, yo te ayudare con el Lucrecia, es nuestro hijo si, pero no quiero que aceptes ser mi esposa por obligación…Se que amas a tu novio, Hojo…-Suspiro con amargura aun viendo al pequeño

-….Vincent….-Lo observo con detalle la castaña, era alto, bien fornido, musculoso, masculino, joven y tierno sobre todo, para cualquiera hubiera sido la mejor opción como marido, pero ella se sentía confundida, había tenido un desliz con Vincent por creer que Hojo la engañaba, y de esa noche, salió el pequeño Sephiroth, Hojo no sabia del niño, le mintió durante 9 meses, le dijo que estaría fuera un tiempo, y cuando nació, volvió para estar con Hojo, pero debía atender primero su responsabilidad de madre-Vincent yo…Estoy enamorada de Hojo…

-Eso lo se desde hace mucho tiempo…-Sintió una apuñalada en el corazón al oír esas palabras pero permaneció inmóvil, esperaba lo que diría su querida.

-Sephiroth, necesita un padre…No se si hojo me creerá…Pero debo intentarlo…-Miro con ternura y pena a vincent, se sentía mal de rechazar su proposición de matrimonio para quedarse con su novio…Pero era lo que le dictaba el corazón…¿O no?

-Lo comprendo muy bien..Se que el te creerá, solo debes decirle que te fuiste para que el no supiera de tu embarazo, pero que al fin te armaste de valor para decírselo…-No la miro, empezó a irse con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja, se sentía miserable.

Pero sintió como una manita le sujetaba el pantalón, y sintió un escalofrió, no volteo, pero alcanzo a oír unas palabras que lo dejaron helado.

-¿Papa?-Pregunto el pequeño niño de ojos verdes y cabellos plateados, miraba inocentemente a Vincent, tenia una sonrisita que solo los bebes saben hacer.

-Pequeño…-Se volteo y tomo al pequeño alzándolo al cielo, con una gran sonrisa dijo-Pase lo que pase, recuerda que eres mi hijo, no importa nada…-abrazo al pequeño, sonreía tristemente y unas lagrimillas se le vieron en el rostro-Lamento que no puedas estar con tu verdadero padre…Pero tendrás a alguien que tu mami ama…Espero que lo ames igual que ella a el…-Lucrecia se quedo paralizaba, algo en su corazón se sintió diferente, se mordió los labios y continuo viendo la escena apretando las cuerdas del columpio.

-¿Papa?-Volvió a pronunciar el pequeño viendo al hombre con confusión e inocencia, parpadeo y rio.

-Se muy feliz…-Sonrió una ultima vez, luego bajo con cuidado al pequeño, lo miro tristemente-Se muy feliz…-Empezó a alejarse sin ver atrás, sabia que si volvia a mirar, no podría irse del lado del pequeño, pero debía hacerlo, por la felicidad de Lucrecia, aunque no fuera la voluntad de el, era lo que deseaba su amada, y aunque le doliera que lo separara de su hijo, y le negara su amor, debía aceptarlo, y así lo hizo, de un momento a otro, ya no se vio su silueta

-Vincent….-Pronuncio ella, viendo a su pequeño, que de pronto empezó a llorar empezando a preguntar por su padre, la madre fue enseguida a consolar al pequeño, ella quería hacer lo mismo que su bebe, pero no podía, ya había tomado una decisión y no podía irse para atrás.

--Fin del Flash Back—

-….Recuerdo ese día..-Abrió los ojos con lagrimas en los ojos-Un día triste…No es una memoria feliz, pero es muy mía…-Volvió a cerrar los ojos viendo el techo del auto-Tan mío…

Volvió a tomar aire antes de adentrarse en sus recuerdos, para el, esos recuerdos eran duros, muy duros, pero logro salir adelante…Por su familia.

-Flash Back Again-

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que vio por ultima vez a Lucrecia, Vincent estaba tomando un café y leyendo un libro en paz, tenia una camisa blanca con tres botones abiertos y un pantalón negro, su pelo había crecido un poco mas, le gustaba llevarlo largo, mientras leía pensaba en Lucrecia, en lo que había pasado hacia ya varios años, no había tenido amores desde entonces, le era fiel a Lucrecia, para el ella era la única, pensaba que ella era feliz al fin, pensó en Sephiroth, el ya era mas grande y ya ha de haber pensado que su padre era Hojo…Ya se debía de haber olvidado de el…Pero era lo mejor, el lo sabia, aunque doliera, eso era lo mejor…¿O no?

Suspiro antes de darle un trago a su café, no sabia que le estaba pasando, trataba de olvidarse de todo lo sucedido, pero no podía, por que entre mas intentaba olvidar, mas recordaba, deseaba ver a su hijo por lo menos una vez mas, lo quería tanto…Era un castigo no poder verlo crecer, ni ver el rostro de Lucrecia al despertar…Solo en sus sueños sucedían…

Sintió como algo le golpeo la cabeza, tiro el café sobre su libro y mancho parte de su pantalón, por suerte estaba tibio el café, vio lo que lo golpeo, era un balón de futbol, lo tomo y sin ver se volteo molesto.

-Ten cuidado con esto, ¿No ves lo que acaba de pasar?-Abrió los ojos poco a poco, por la ira lo reemplazo la nostalgia, frente a el estaba un pequeño de ojos verdes y cabellos plateados que lo miraban seriamente, ambos se quedaron viendo, el de ojos rojos sin poder creerlo, mientras el de ojos verdes parpadeo seriamente sin quitarle la vista de encima, se le hacia familiar, pero no podía recordar quien era el hombre frente a el….

**The next one: Memorios of a sacrifice.**

**Nota de la autora: Wiii, Uno mas!! Perdon por tardar pero he estado ocupada nnUUU, pronto pondré la próxima, no muy pronto por que tendré exámenes, quería dejarles esto antes de estar mas ocupada, pronto pondré la actualización de Tu amante bandido y déjame en paz!! Dejen reviews!! **

**PD: Creo que me gusta escribir sobre Vincent….**


End file.
